


Clint Barton, You are the Bucky Barnes to my Steve Rogers

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [6]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint and Phil are nerds, M/M, That's it, that's all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil haven't seen each other in awhile, a comic convention will fix that problem!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint Barton, You are the Bucky Barnes to my Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt: Imagine person B is in a long distance relationship with person A.They decide to meet up at a convention.Guess who they come dressed up as? Each other.
> 
> ((Also, if you have an idea for a fic, please don't hesitate to send me an ask on tumblr, or a comment below!))
> 
> ((Also also, my latest fic in the Clint Barton AU series "Dead Shot" will be up sometime next week I believe))

“Can you see me?”

Clint narrowed his eyes and shifted his camera around, “Try to focus your camera Phil, you’re a little blurry”

Phil nodded (or at least, that’s what Clint thought he did), and Clint heard the sound of rattling until Phil’s picture became clear, “Stop! It’s perfect!”

Phil smiled and rested back against his desk chair, “Great. It’s been too long since we’ve seen each other Clint”

Clint smiled, “Not my fault Mr. Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Phil rolled his eyes, “I didn’t sign up for the position, Fury strong-holded me into it”

Clint nodded, “Righhhht”

“Oh shut up”

Clint grinned and winked at Phil, “You know I love you”

Phil smiled, “Yeah I do. Just like you know that I love you”

Clint felt his heart beat quicker, “Ugh. When can January get here so we can see one another?”

Phil sighed, “It’s just two weeks Clint. Two weeks and we can have a whole week to ourselves”

Clint grinned, “At a convention”

“Don’t knock the convention Clint, that’s where we had our first kiss!”

Clint laughed, “I know babe. I know”

 

~

Clint looked around nervously for Phil, hoping the man would like his cosplay and not think it too tacky. Pulling out his phone, Clint shot off another text.

**U here yet?**

Phil replied almost immediately. **At the door. Meet me here?**

Clint grinned and began to walk in that direction, **on way. CU in a min.**

Clint got to the door and looked around, hoping to spot the usual WW2 Captain America costume that Phil lovingly put on every year at this particular convention (barring the year where he was pretty much dead and couldn’t go to the convention), but couldn’t find it.

**Thought u sed u were at door?**

**I am**

Clint frowned and looked away from his phone, searching more intently through the crowd.

“Ahem” someone coughed behind him.

Spinning around, Clint came face-to-face with Phil.

In a Hawkeye Costume.

Specifically a Hawkeye Costume from his circus days.

Clint couldn’t believe the asshole.

“I thought we promised never to speak about my purple spandex days”

Phil grinned and spun around in a circle to show off the costume, “Who’s talking? This is all show and no tell”

Clint growled, “Ass”

Phil laughed, “You love me and you know it. Speaking of love, are you dressed as me?”

Clint shrugged, “The convention made today dress like your favorite superhero day”

Phil’s smile became all the sweeter, “You’re my favorite superhero too”

Clint grinned and wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist, “We’re so sappy, and I absolutely love it”

Phil hummed and kissed Clint, “Me too”

A teenaged voice from behind them squeaked out, “OMG Hawkeye and the Agent, my OTP! Quick, Marissa, take a picture while they’re still kissing!!”

Phil pulled away from the kiss as soon as the flash went off and burst out laughing. Clint followed soon after, and the two went about their date.

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
